Ternyata
by Rey619
Summary: Bukannya kesal gadis itu justru nampak terkagum-kagum./ "Sakura, lepaskan tanganmu itu dari lenganku, kau membuatku risih bodoh!"/ "Aku hanyalah gadis bodoh yang berharap perasaannya akan terbalas. Aku memang bod—"/ Warning Inside/ RnR?


Pemuda itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Dada yang dibusungkan, dagu yang ditegakkan, kedua tangan yang dibiarkan tenggelam di balik saku celana panjangnya, dan juga wajah stoic tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Oh, sungguh sombong lelaki itu. Namun apa daya, justru keangkuhannya itulah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi lawan jenisnya.

Wajah tampan nan jantan, dibalut dengan sepasang mata onyx tajam, bentuk tubuh atletis yang seolah dipahat begitu mendetail setiap incinya, belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan acak-acakkan semakin menambah kesan keren tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Oh, sungguh menakjubkan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Siapapun akan terpana, siapapun akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak kentara begitu iris onyxnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Gadis itu, gadis itulah yang telah memenjara hatinya. Satu-satunya gadis yang terlihat indah di matanya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, membiarkan matanya mengamati punggung gadis indah yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Seolah memiliki ikatan yang kuat, gadis itu turut menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan ringan dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut ditemani dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya. Ah, sungguh manis gadis itu. Bibir mungilnya bergerak perlahan seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Mungkin sebuah nama, sebuah nama seorang lelaki yang kini masih menunggu gadis itu untuk mengucapkan namanya. Selagi menunggu, senyuman tipis masih tetap terpatri di bibirnya. Sebentar lagi gadis berambut indah itu akan memanggilnya, mengajaknya untuk berjalan berdampingan. Ya, sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi, dan—

"Sasuke-kun...!"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : **OOC sangat, AU, OneShot, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Tata Bahasa Payah, Diksi Ancur, ANEH, GAJE, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Bikin muntah, Gak masuk akal, dll, dsb, dst *dilempar bakiak***

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Ternyata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun...!"

Oh shit! Lelaki itu mengumpat dalam hati. Memang benar ada seorang gadis yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Tapi bukan gadis yang ada di depannnya, melainkan seorang gadis lain yang ada di belakangnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi masam, senyum tipis langkanya berubah menjadi dengusan. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa gadis menyebalkan yang telah merusak suasana itu. Bersamaan dengan kehadiran gadis yang tak diharapkan itu, gadis pujaannya itu kembali berbalik ke depan, melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa sempat menyebut namanya disertai dengan raut wajah manis yang mengesal.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak menyahut panggilanku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut soft pink pada seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan terpaksa. Kepalanya ia miringkan untuk melihat ekspresi wajah lelaki yang menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke nama lelaki itu. Ia hanya mendengus. Ia bosan dan muak. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil itu selalu mengganggunya. Di mana ada dirinya, pasti ada gadis itu. Sudah mirip stalker saja. Berkali-kali gadis bermata ijo lumut itu mengajaknya berkencan namun jawabannya tetap sama. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Sudah ditolak berkali-kali namun tetap juga tak menyurutkan niatnya. Dasar, tak punya muka apa. Pikirnya sebal.

Namun anehnya, tidak sedikit pula yang menyukai gadis itu. Mulai dari teman-teman sekelasnya, para senior-seniornya, bahkan seluruh anggota keluarganya juga ikut andil dalam acara 'SSS' (Semua Suka Sakura) itu, tak terkecuali aniki-nya yang konon kondang akan sifat dinginnya terhadap perempuan. Mereka bilang gadis itu manis dan menyenangkan. Hello, gadis sangar dan urakan yang sering terlibat dalam perkelahian seperti itu dibilang manis? Apa mata kalian sudah buta? Cemoohnya entah pada siapa.

Gara-gara persahabatan antar orang tua tersebut Sasuke jadi kena imbasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka memperlakukan gadis pinky itu melebihi standar anak kandungnya sendiri. Saking sukanya, gadis cerewet itu dibiarkan bebas keluar masuk dalam kediamannya seperti rumah sendiri. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal setengah mati adalah ketika gadis itu membangunkannya di pagi buta dengan cara yang tak wajar, yaitu berteriak nyaring tepat di telinganya nyaris membuatnya tuli, lalu memaksanya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Dan keluarganya, mereka hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, dia begitu perhatian padamu." Ya, kurang lebih itulah yang mereka katakan.

Bersyukur? Benar, aku akan sangat bersyukur, berterima kasih, bertekuk lutut, kalau perlu bersujud sekalian kalau gadis itu mau pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupannya. Pikirnya berlebihan.

Sasuke pikir hari ini ia beruntung. Bisa bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, sehingga ia tidak harus mendengar ocehan si nona pinky dari rumah sampai sekolah. Namun ternyata ia tidak seberuntung itu. Buktinya gadis itu masih berjalan di sampingnya sambil tak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Dan gara-gara gadis itu pula ia harus kehilangan pemandangan indah yang menyehatkan otak juga matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau diam saja?" Suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, ada masalah? Katakan padaku,"

'Satu-satunya masalah dalam hidupku adalah kau.' Batinnya jengkel, masih bergeming. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya diikuti gadis di sampingnya yang juga menyamakan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, katakan sesuatu. Kau membuatku takut,"

'Justru kaulah yang selama ini menakutiku,' batinnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarku?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?"

'Ada, yaitu kau.' Batinnya disertai dengan dengusan.

"Katakan padaku siapa orang itu?"

'Kau!'

"Katakan padaku Sasuke-kun,"

"..."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, beritahu aku siapa orang itu agar aku bisa memberinya pelajaran."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasu—"

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar gadis itu terus-menerus meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

Bukannya kesal gadis itu justru nampak terkagum-kagum. "Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau mengakui keberadaanku," serunya dengan nada dramatisir yang nyaris membuat Sasuke muntah.

"Sakura, lepaskan tanganmu itu dari lenganku, kau membuatku risih bodoh!" Lelaki berambut hitam itu menggeram seraya mengibaskan lengannya agar tangan yang menempel tanpa seijinnya itu bisa terpisah dari dirinya.

Pemilik nama Haruno Sakura itu hanya tersenyum tersipu sembari menarik tangannya kembali. Sebelum kemudian ia berujar. "Maaf Sasuke-kun, seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka bermesraan di tempat umum," ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati para gadis yang menatapnya penuh kebencian dan iri hati. Seakan tak mau kalah, gadis itu balik menatap tajam para kaum hawa itu yang akhirnya menyerah dan pergi dengan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Lain kali kita hanya akan berduaan saja," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengabaikan lelaki bermata onyx yang kini tengah menahan amarahnya mati-matian.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Tentu saja akan terjadi," sahut Sakura percaya diri masih dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke dongkol setengah mati. Gadis itu pantang menyerah. Berbagai macam cara sudah ia lakukan demi mematahkan semangatnya yang ugal-ugalan. Mirip dengan semangat Naruto—sahabat baiknya yang masih juga tetap mengejar gadis pinky itu meskipun sudah ditolak dan dihajar berkali-kali hingga lelaki penggila ramen itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan arwahnya masih gentayangan sampai saat ini. Oke, itu bohong.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti kita kencan ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Masih belum jera juga gadis itu. Seharusnya gadis berjidat melebihi kapasitas itu tahu, berapa kalipun dia mengajaknya kencan, jawaban lelaki itu akan tetap sama.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa?"

Masih bertanya? Sasuke memutar otaknya, berpikir keras demi mendapat alasan yang tepat agar gadis itu menjauh darinya dan berhenti mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba otak cemerlangnya mendapatkan ide.

"Aku sudah ada janji,"

Kening gadis itu berkerut. "Janji? Dengan siapa?"

"Seorang gadis,"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin menebal membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Seorang gadis? Siapa dia?" tanyanya masih penasaran.

"Kekasihku,"

Sakura terperanjat, matanya membelalak lebar. Untuk sepersekian detik ia nampak kaget. Namun sebentar kemudian gadis itu malah tertawa.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Nanti sore kami akan berkencan," lanjutnya menyeringai. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas. Dan kecemasannya itu semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk memeranginya.

"Kau pasti berbohong Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak percaya padamu,"

Meskipun Sakura mengatakan hal itu, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu sedikit banyak percaya pada perkataannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu gusar.

"Hn, terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

"..."

Gadis itu bergeming. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis beriris emerald itu terlihat putus asa dan tak berkutik di hadapannya. Oh, betapa Sasuke ingin meledakkan tawanya saat ini juga. Namun tidak bisa, bukan tipikal klan Uchiha yang bertindak melebihi batas kewajaran termasuk tertawa di depan umum.

Pemuda penyuka tomat itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, diikuti Sakura yang melakukan hal sama. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Dan kau harus tahu satu hal, jangan mengejarku lagi." Lanjutnya dengan mimik wajah yang serius, sebelum kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

Sasuke merasa puas hati. Ia berani bertaruh, kalau gadis jidat lebar itu akan senantiasa mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Termasuk dalam acara kencannya sore ini. Memang itulah yang ia harapkan. Sakura akan percaya kalau dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih jika gadis itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan sore ini adalah saatnya. Gadis itu akan menyerah dan berhenti mengejarnya. Tinggal mengajak gadis pujaannya untuk berkencan dengannya, dan semua akan beres. Sasuke sedikit merutuk kenapa ide ini baru datang sekarang, kenapa tidak di hari-hari sebelumnya. Ah, ya sudahlah. Yang penting semua akan terlaksana hari ini. Selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan. Batinnya menyeringai.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sedari tadi cengo akhirnya segera tersadar ketika bel sekolah berdering nyaring di telinganya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke saja. Seolah hanya pemuda itu saja yang ada di dunia ini selain dirinya. Ia terus melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Waktu terasa bergulir begitu cepat hingga akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan tanpa sadar sore hari pun tiba.

Gadis berambut pink itu segera menghambur keluar dari rumahnya. Sore itu ia mengenakan t-shirt hitam bertuliskan huruf kanji berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana sepanjang selutut bermotif doreng(?) dengan saku yang lumayan besar di masing-masing sisinya. Kepalanya ia hiasi dengan topi hitam-merah yang ia pakai terbalik. Dan juga deker hitam pendek yang melekat di siku kanannya. Ia berlari secepat kuda pacu sambil menenteng skateboard yang sebentar lagi akan ia gunakan sebagai alat transportasinya.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang dinantikannya keluar dari kediamannya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari kediaman lelaki itu. Sosok itu kemudian keluar dengan mengendarai mobil dan melewati pekarangannya. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia segera meluncur dengan menggunakan skateboard sambil tak henti-hentinya mengunyah permen karet dengan rasa kesukaannya. Ia terus mengikuti mobil yang beberapa meter di depannya itu. Dengan lihai ia membelokkan sarana transportasinya itu sesuai arah mobil di depannya. Gadis itu mengira kalau pengemudi di depannya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal justru sebaliknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut tersenyum tipis di dalam mobilnya. Lelaki itu mengawasinya dari kaca spionnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahagia diikuti oleh gadis pinky tersebut. Biasanya ia akan risih bila dibuntuti seperti itu. Namun kali ini akan terasa berbeda. Ya, berbeda. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya gadis itu mengikutinya. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan berhenti mengejarnya.

Senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang ketika ia sampai pada tujuannya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan segera keluar sambil membawa setangkai bunga di tangannya. Bunga yang sama yang kemudian ia berikan pada gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun," ucapnya malu-malu sambil menerima setangkai bunga yang masih nampak segar itu.

"Hn,"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, sebelum kemudian ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh gadis bermata lavender itu. Pemuda itu kemudian menggiring gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah menutup pintunya ia berjalan memutar dan ikut bergabung ke dalam mobil tersebut. Detik berikutnya ia melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan menyenangkan, tanpa menyadari ada seorang gadis lain yang menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan terluka.

Gadis itu berbalik dari tempatnya semula. Ia berjalan dengan gontainya sambil menenteng skateboard kesayangannya. Ia sudah tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendarainya. Ia sudah tak berminat untuk mengikuti lelaki itu lagi. Semua sudah nampak jelas di matanya. Ternyata lelaki itu memang tidak membohonginya. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar berkencan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi pagi. Sakura iri, sangat iri ketika pria dingin itu menunjukkan sisi romantisnya pada gadis itu tadi. Hampir-hampir tak mempercayainya, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Kini pangerannya sudah pergi dengan gadis lain. Seorang gadis yang juga berasal dari sekolahnya, bahkan sekelas dengannya. Gadis yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu memang cantik dan juga lemah lembut, tidak kasar dan urakan seperti dirinya. Pantas saja Sasuke tertarik pada gadis itu. Pantas saja selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapinya, mengacuhkannya—ternyata memang sudah ada gadis lain yang dicintainya.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sakura merasa bodoh kini. Kalau sudah begini ia tak boleh gegabah lagi. Meskipun terasa sakit takkan ada gunanya. Meskipun sulit ia akan berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya. Toh, apapun yang dilakukannya hanya akan sia-sia. Sasuke takkan pernah menoleh padanya, takkan pernah menatapnya. Karena di mata lelaki itu hanya akan ada gadis itu saja, gadis yang dia cap sebagai kekasihnya.

'Aku akan berusaha Sasuke-kun, aku akan berusaha untuk berhenti mengejarmu,' batinnya tersenyum miris.

***{+_+}***

Sekitar dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari dimana Sasuke membohongi Sakura. Dan seperti dugaannya, gadis itu sudah tak lagi mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. Hubungannya dan Hinata juga semakin dekat meskipun sampai sekarang ia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya. Ada keraguan di benaknya yang entah karena apa. Seharusnya ia senang karena Sakura berhenti mengejarnya, berhenti mengikutinya, dan berhenti berteriak-teriak di dekatnya. Bahkan gadis itu tak pernah lagi menyambangi kediamannya. Membuat Sasuke harus mencari-cari alasan ketika di tanyai oleh keluarganya mengenai Sakura.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kaa-san beberapa waktu yang lalu di sela-sela sarapan paginya.

"..."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dengan santainya ia menghabiskan jus tomat favoritnya dalam sekali teguk. Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ibunda seolah ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Setelah itu ia berdiri meninggalkan meja makan hendak berangkat ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan dengan Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku—yang sedari tadi nampak tenang. Namun belum sempat Sasuke keluar dari ruang makan itu suara Itachi bergema di telinganya.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada pacarmu itu," ujar Itachi santai tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. "Dia bukan pacarku!" gerutunya kesal. Tentu saja ia tahu pacar yang dimaksud oleh Itachi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura. Ah, gadis itu. Bahkan setelah kepergiannya pun masih saja menimbulkan masalah.

"Oh bukan ya, padahal kalian cocok."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sejak kapan Itachi suka mencampuri urusan orang lain?

"Lupakan, aku tidak akan ikut campur," katanya lagi membuat Sasuke mengernyit keheranan. Sejak kapan Itachi memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain? Pikir Sasuke berlebihan. Padahal Itachi hanya asal jeplak saja.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat ketika teringat kejadian itu. Langkahnya terasa berat saat dirinya sudah sampai di pekarangan sekolahnya. Ia merasa ada yang kurang, ada yang hilang darinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Sakura tak pernah lagi mengajaknya berkencan, dan juga tak lagi mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu seolah menghindarinya. Bukankah itu yang ia harapkan? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang dengan perubahan sifat gadis itu. Ya, Sasuke memang bahagia. Dalam dua tiga hari ia merasa senang karena kehidupannya menjelma menjadi tenang. Tenang yang kemudian menjelma menjadi sepi. Ya, Sasuke merasa kesepian. Dan kesepiannya itu tak berubah ketika ia bersama Hinata, gadis yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ada perasaan tak suka ketika melihat gadis berambut pink itu tertawa bersama sahabatnya yang berambut pirang jabrik. Bukan karena tawanya, melainkan karena kedekatan mereka. Ia sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Yang jelas ia tak suka. Oke, mungkin kedengarannya gila. Tapi Sasuke sedikit banyak merindukan seseorang yang beberapa waktu yang lalu telah menjauh darinya. Ia merindukan suara cemprengnya, merindukan ajakannya berkencan, merindukan untuk membangunkannya, dan juga merindukan untuk bergelayut manja di sampingnya.

Ia gila, ia merasa gila sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat kini justru berubah menjadi gadis yang paling ingin ia lihat? Ah, rumit memang. Tapi seperti itulah keadaannya. Seandainya bisa ia ingin gadis itu kembali seperti sebelumnya, kembali mengejarnya. Tapi tak bisa, gadis itu sepertinya sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Namikaze. Mungkin.

"Teme!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik. Ia menarik paksa tangan seorang gadis berambut pink di sampingnya, membuat keduanya berlari menyusul sahabatnya berambut raven yang tak jauh di depannya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke asal suara. Namikaze Naruto, panjang umur dia. Batinnya. Dan gadis itu, dia bersama Naruto. Sasuke semakin yakin kalau keduanya memiliki hubungan khusus.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura sampai di tempat Sasuke yang menunggunya.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika menyadari gadis itu melenggang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Raut wajahnya nampak kesal.

"Aku ada urusan Naruto!" jawabnya ketus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sambil berlalu menyisakan dua orang yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Hhh... Sakura-chan memang tetap cantik bahkan dalam keadaan marah sekalipun," komentar Naruto tidak nyambung disertai dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum.

"Dobe, pacarmu marah." Entah Sasuke bermaksud bertanya atau sekedar berkata dengan kalimatnya tersebut.

Seketika senyuman Naruto menghilang. Ia menoleh menatap sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Dahinya berkerut. "Pacar? Siapa Teme?" tanyanya balik.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja Sakura."

Naruto terbengong sepersekian detik berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke sebelum kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan langsung terhenti ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dari seorang Uchiha. Ia sedikit berdehem agar tawanya tak meledak lagi.

"Teme, tentu aku akan sangat senang jika sampai hal itu terjadi," ujarnya bahagia. "Tapi tidak, karena Sakura-chan masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang," lanjutnya sedikit murung.

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Benarkah semua itu? Lantas kenapa gadis itu menghindarinya?

'Tentu saja dia menghindarimu karena kau yang memintanya, bodoh!' suara aneh dalam otaknya meneriakinya dan mengatainya bodoh. Oh, shut up!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia masih menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena setiap kali aku menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-chan, dia selalu bilang padaku kalau dia belum bisa melupakan perasaannya padamu. Memangnya kenapa Teme?"

"..."

Naruto memandanganya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang Sakura-chan? Kau jatuh cinta ya?" goda Naruto sembari menyenggol bahu Sasuke cukup keras dengan tatapan genit yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mendengus. "Diamlah Dobe!"

Bukannya menurut pria penggila ramen itu semakin berambisi untuk menggoda sahabatnya yang dingin itu. Kapan lagi kesempatan itu datang kalau tidak hari ini? pikirnya menyeringai lebar.

"Ayolah Teme, tak usah malu. Sebaiknya kau segera menemui Sakura-chan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya sebelum..." Naruto sengaja menggantung kata-katanya agar sahabatnya yang egois itu penasaran. Dan benar saja, Sasuke memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sebelum apa?" tanyanya mulai tak sabar.

Naruto menahan tawa. "Sebelum perasaan Sakura-chan benar-benar berubah."

'Deg'

Kalimat Naruto seolah menohok hatinya. Cemas, tentu saja. Naruto benar. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin perasaan seseorang bisa berubah. Apalagi belakangan ini ia dan Sakura jarang berkomunikasi, nyaris tidak pernah. Kalau ia tidak segera bertindak, mungkin ia akan menyesal.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi pemuda bermata onyx itu segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencari apa yang telah hilang darinya. Entah ia yang terlalu bodoh atau sahabat pirangnya yang terlalu cerdas sehingga ia menurut begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengakui bahwa terkadang pemuda Namikaze itu bisa berpikir lebih cerdas daripada dirinya.

"Teme...! Semoga berhasil...!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berhenti tepat di ambang pintu kelasnya. Iris matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang membuatnya susah tidur belakangan ini. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke arah gadis yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan dua temannya yang ia yakini bernama Ino dan Tenten. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik tangan gadis itu, memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya. Mengabaikan dua orang gadis yang menatap kepergian keduanya dengan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Tenten yang sama tak mengertinya dengan Ino.

"Semangat masa muda untuk mencari cinta! Aku tidak akan kalah!" teriak seorang lelaki penggemar berat Guy-sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara kedua gadis itu sebelum kemudian dia berlari menjauhi keduanya dengan semangat yang membara.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ino bercampur sweatdrop.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Tenten juga bercampur sweatdrop.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih tetap meneruskan perjalanannya sembari menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, meskipun gadis itu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Semakin Sakura meronta-ronta, semakin kuat pula cengkraman tangannya. Dan setelah keduanya tiba di halaman belakang sekolah, barulah Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Sakura. Biasanya halaman belakang sekolah sering dijadikan ajang tidur dan ajang makan oleh siswa-siswi di sekolahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah kesal. Seenaknya saja main tarik tangan orang.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu marah secara terang-terangan di hadapannya. Belum sempat lelaki itu menjawab, suara gadis itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Kalau kau memaksaku ke sini hanya untuk mengingatkanku agar aku jauh-jauh darimu, kurasa aku sudah melaku—"

"Kembalilah seperti dulu," ujar Sasuke datar memotong perkataan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu, dan juga... jangan merubah perasaanmu padaku."

'Deg'

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Ia tercengang bukan main. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Bukankah lelaki itu sendiri yang bilang kalau ia harus berhenti mengejarnya. Lantas kenapa sekarang ia disuruh untuk kembali bersikap seperti sebelumnya? Omong kosong apa lagi ini.

"Leluconmu itu sangat tidak lucu."

"Itu bukan lelucon," sahut Sasuke tenang seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gadis yang kini semakin mundur ke belakang hingga akhirnya punggung gadis itu menabrak pagar pembatas. Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Mata onyxnya mengamati mata emerald yang kini nampak murka padanya. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya yang penuh keceriaan.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya pelan terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan di telinga Sakura, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Maaf karena aku telah membohongimu. Hinata bukanlah kekasihku," lanjutnya seraya menatap mata emerald itu dalam-dalam.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu dibuat terkejut. Ia masih bergeming. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Harus senang atau sedih. Jujur ia bahagia karena ternyata pemuda yang dicintainya itu belum memiliki kekasih. Tetapi sisi lainnya bilang kalau pemuda itu hanya mempermainkannya. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah pria dingin dan egois yang anti akan kata-kata maaf, apalagi terhadap perempuan. Lantas siapa pria yang mengenakan topeng Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya ini?

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun,"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti kalau ak—"

"Kaulah yang seharusnya mengerti!" teriak Sakura memotong perkataannya.

"..."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain tepat di depanmu, menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya, menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya. Tentu kau tidak akan peduli, karena kau hanya peduli dengan perasaanmu saja. Ha..." ucap Sakura panjang lebar seraya tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Sasuke-kun, aku tahu cintamu hanya untuk Hinata bukan untukku. Dan aku..." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang ingin menyesak keluar di balik matanya.

Sasuke bergeming, menunggu kalimat berikut yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Rasa penyesalan muncul dalam benaknya.

"Aku hanyalah gadis bodoh yang berharap perasaannya akan terbalas. Aku memang bod—"

"Kau memang bodoh," seru Sasuke sembari menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Dan aku lebih bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakanmu,"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. Perasaannya tak menentu. Matanya terasa panas dan pedih. Satu tetes, dua tetes, hingga akhirnya tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Pertahanan yang telah ia jaga sedari tadi kini runtuh. Cairan sebening kristal itu membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menangis di dalam dekapan seseorang yang amat dirindukannya, seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Bohong kalau ia tidak suka dengan momen-momen seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan pria itu.

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura menangis hanya bisa mengelus lembut rambut soft pinknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Ia biarkan seragamnya basah oleh air mata gadis itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain ini. Ia bukanlah pria romantis yang pandai menenangkan hati perempuan, terlebih dalam kondisi menangis.

Perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terulur menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Sasuke terhenyak. Sungguh manis gadis ini, bahkan dalam keadaan menangis sekalipun. Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang karena baru kali ini ia menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Ternyata selama ini dialah yang sudah buta. Ternyata selama ini apa yang ia cari berada di dekatnya. Ternyata memang dia. Ternyata memang Sakura—hanya Haruno Sakura yang bisa membuat hidupnya penuh makna.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya merona dan kian memerah saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti bedetak. Gadis berambut pink itu menahan nafas sembari memejamkan kedua matanya saat hidung mancung Sasuke menabrak hidungnya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir tipis Sasuke mencium lembut bibir peachnya. Ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang kini wajahnya memerah itu. Membuat perasaan pria bermata onyx itu semakin membuncah. Tangannya kembali terulur mengusap pelan dahi lebarnya sebelum kemudian ia mengecupnya lembut, lalu turun ke hidung dan berhenti di bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir itu lagi dan lagi. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Ciuman itu terlepas ketika keduanya merasakan hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Sakura, aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah merah Sakura. Ah, seandainya wajah Sakura adalah makanan, pria itu mungkin sudah mencaploknya. Ia benar-benar gemas dibuatnya.

"Menjemputku? Memangnya kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Kerumahku. Ada yang merindukanmu,"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin menebal. Dan Sasuke sangat menyukai hal itu. Ia baru menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa menggoda Sakura adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Memangnya siapa yang merindukanku?" tanyanya masih tak mengerti. Dan untuk apa repot-repot menjemputnya segala? Bukankah rumah keduanya bersebelahan? Hello, tidak usah dijemput juga ia akan datang menemuinya dengan senang hati. Gadis berjidat lebar itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang lelaki yang biasanya bersikap dingin padanya itu. Apapun alasannya, yang jelas ia senang dengan perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Keluargaku,"

"Eh?"

Suara maskulin Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Dan juga..." Seringaian khas Uchiha terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Dan juga?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan Sasuke masih dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ranjangku."

**~THE END~**

*Ngelirik fic atas* *muntah seember* *Dichidori+Dishannaro* *Rey tepar sedetik(?)*

Sasu : Sungguh besar nyalimu membuatku terlihat mesum di bagian akhir. *mencengkram kerah baju Rey*

Rey : 'Glek' Bukankah kau memang seperti itu, ahaha... *tertawa hambar*

Sasu : Chidori!

Rey : *Tepar dua detik(?)*

Saku : Sungguh besar nyalimu membuatku terlihat cengeng di fic itu. *mencengkram kerah baju Rey*

Rey : 'Glek' Bukankah kau memang seperti itu, ahaha... *tertawa hambar*

Saku : Shannaro!

Rey : *Tepar tiga detik(?)*

Naru : Aku juga hadir... Rasengan!

Rey : *Tepar ...detik(?)*

Oke, abaikan dialog percakapan di atas. Tapi tolong jangan abaikan yang ini, "mind to **'REVIEW' **please?!" XDD

SasuSakuNaru : Rasakan ini! CHIDORI, SHANNARO, RASENGAN...!

Rey : ...

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
